Pet owners typically enjoy walking, jogging, running, and the like with one or more pets along for accompaniment and exercise. Generally, the one or more pets are required to be leashed. Retractable leashes, as they currently exist, have many associated deficiencies and limitations.
Some of these deficiencies include: (1) in the case of dual leashes, that the retraction mechanisms are not independent for each leash, which means that they cannot be used to walk only one dog; (2) the leash or leashes do not roll back, retract, or rewind when the brake is engaged; and (3) no current leash includes a plurality of leashes that retract with a spinning housing.
Thus, there is a need for a retractable leash comprising a retractable leash (lead or tether) configuration that provides and allows for self-winding of a retractable lead associated therewith, whether or not the brake is engaged.
There is a further need for a retractable leash that has a plurality of retractable leashes that allows for: (1) walking a single dog without having the other leash(es) unwind; (2) independent self-winding of a plurality of retractable leashes, whether or not the brake is engaged; and (3) other features that keep the leashes from tangling while an individual is using the retractable leash.
Accordingly, it is to the provision of such retractable leash devices, and associated methods of use thereof, that the present disclosure is directed.